hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Oswin
Ryan Oswin is a 15-year-old half-blood witch and Ravenclaw. She is the identical twin sister of Rachel Oswin. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Ryan Oliver Oswin was born on January 5, 1999, to Stephanie Clark-Oswin, a witch and graduate from Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff, and George Oswin, a muggle who worked as an author. Ryan was born four minutes before her identical twin sister, Rachel Olivia Oswin. Stephanie was a huge fan of George's books, and she met him one day at a book signing for one of his novels. They fell in love at first sight, and they married. Stephanie eventually told George about her abilities as a witch, but George found them fascinating, and he still loved her. When they decided to have children, they discovered that they were going to have fraternal twins: one boy, and one girl. They decided to call their son Ryan Oliver Oswin, and call their daughter Rachel Olivia Oswin. When Ryan and Rachel were born, Stephanie and George were shocked to find out that they had identical twin daughters, instead of having one son and one daughter. However, Ryan's parents decided to keep the name "Ryan Oliver," because it could be considered a unisex name. However, while they were growing up, Stephanie and George always treated Rachel as more feminine than Ryan. While Rachel got the pink nursery room, Ryan got the blue nursery room, and everything that she owned was blue, while Rachel got everything that was pink. Ryan didn't mind this at first, but she began to notice that Rachel was being treated as more feminine by her parents. She didn't have a problem with this, because she realized that she didn't have to be exactly like her twin sister. Her sister clearly had a passion for acting, and her parents encouraged this. Ryan didn't always feel like her parents were loving the twins equally, even though she knew that they actually did. She never confided this in her sister, but she knew that Rachel would always be there for her. While Rachel began appearing in television, film, and commercials, Ryan took up sports as a hobby at a very young age. She started playing basketball when she was two, started soccer in kindergarten, and began playing softball in second grade. She had played almost every other sport, but she was mainly interested in soccer, basketball, and softball. Basketball was her main focus, and she wanted to eventually become a professional basketball player. She often made her sister play with her, because she didn't have anyone else to play with, even though Rachel hated it. Ryan wanted her sister to have a passion, like she did with basketball, so she encouraged her sister's love for acting and singing. She wanted to inspire Rachel, because she knew that her sister was amazingly talented, and she wanted her sister to be happy. They were two very different people, but they were identical twins. Rachel was the most important person in Ryan's life while they were growing up. Rachel wasn't only her twin sister, but she was her best friend. They were inseperable, and they always had to be together. Ryan was always pursuing her basketball career, and Rachel was always pursuing her acting career. In school, they always were in the same class, as they couldn't bear to be apart. Ryan and Rachel both did exceedingly well in their classes, and both were very intelligent students. While they were both very focused, they couldn't help but realize how often they were mistaken for each other. They would often trick their teachers, friends, and other classmates that Ryan was Rachel and that Rachel was Ryan, and because they were identical, everyone believed them. Ryan and Rachel thought that it was the most hilarious thing ever, and it was something that they had to themselves that they could share together. Ryan thought that it was interesting to spend a day as Rachel, and Rachel thought that it was interesting to spend a day as Ryan. They continued to pull these pranks, and not even their parents would notice. Ryan could act like the very girly Rachel, and Rachel could act like a tomboy like Ryan. Their parents eventually found out about Ryan and Rachel trading places when they were five years old and accidentally ran into a wall without her glasses. They put a stop to them trading places, which made Ryan and Rachel very sad. Later that night, Ryan and Rachel vowed that they would only trade places and pretend to be each other if they absolutely needed to. Ryan continued to practice basketball every day, and Rachel was always getting new parts as small rolls in commercials, movies, or television. The more that Rachel was getting new acting jobs, the less time Ryan and Rachel got to spend time together. When they were six, Rachel eventually got a huge part in a very popular TV sitcom as the main character's little sister. Ryan knew that Rachel couldn't pass up the opportunity, and she knew that she would be following her dreams. Rachel sadly left Ryan for Los Angeles, Calfiornia, with their mother, and they didn't know how long they would be apart for. Ryan decided to focus more on basketball, and it was something that she relied more and more on after Rachel left. She distracted herself from feeling sad about Rachel by playing basketball, which was something that made her happy. Ryan continued to do very well in school, and she got perfect grades. She could balance her school life with her basketball life very well. She talked to Rachel when her sister wasn't filming, which wasn't very often, and they slowly drifted apart as they grew older. Ryan helped her father to write his fiction books, something that she took an interest in. She had her own ideas that were incorporated into his writing, and she liked how she and her father bonded over his books. Ryan decided to take up writing, which also helped to distract her from her sister's missing presence. She wrote short stories, poems, and books to take her mind off of her sister, which she kept in a journal in her bedroom. She didn't share these stories with anyone, and many people didn't know that she was a writer. She always checked the news for information about her sister, and saw how she was rising to fame as a celebrity. Ryan was very sad about this, and she often felt like her sister had forgotten about her. After 5 years of being apart, Ryan recieved news that her sister had been fired from her job after she accidentally set the soundstage on fire. Ryan was very sad when she heard the news, because she knew that acting was her sister's passion. She was afraid of the hate that her sister could have gotten from the rest of the world, and how much trouble she could have gotten into. Ryan and Rachel happily reunited after Rachel returned home from Hollywood when they were 11, and they quickly caught up after all of the time that they had spent apart. George and Stephanie both sat Ryan and Rachel down to discuss what really happened at the soundstage, and they explained that it was Rachel's magical powers that Ryan had inherited from their mother, and that Ryan had inherited them, too. Ryan and Rachel were at first shocked at the news, but they were both overjoyed afterwards. They were overly excited to be attending Hogwarts together, and they spent the rest of the summer talking about how much fun they would have there. At the end of the summer, only Rachel's letter came, which worried the entire family. Ryan was worried that she didn't have any magical abilities after all, which would mean that she and Rachel would be apart for even longer. After two days of the entire family panicking, Ryan's letter came, as the owl had been delayed. Everyone was relieved again, and Ryan and Rachel were happy that they would be together after all. They flew by plane from Orlando to London, where they arrived at Diagon Alley. Ryan and Rachel got their school supplies and their books. They each got a wand from Ollivander's, and their mother each allowed them to get a pet. Ryan purchased an owl, which she called "Twitter." While looking around in Diagon Alley, Ryan saw a broom, and asked her mother what they would need brooms for. Her mother explained the sport of Quidditch to Ryan, and Ryan immediatley wanted to become involved in the sport. Her mother allowed her to get the newest model of brooms, and Ryan read as much as she could about Quidditch before arriving at Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts Express, Ryan and Rachel got to catch up even more about their lives, and what had happened while they hadn't seen each other. Ryan confided in her sister her love for writing, and she allowed Rachel to read some of her stories. She knew that Rachel would support her in her writing, as she had already supported her with the sports that she played. They arrived at Hogwarts, and they were both excited to start a new adventure together. At the Sorting Ceremony, Ryan saw that Rachel had been sorted into Gryffindor. Ryan decided that Gryffindor would be a nice place to go, but she remembered that she didn't have to be exactly like her twin sister. Ryan went immediatley after Rachel, and she was sorted into Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat, because it recognized her intelligence, wit, determination, and competitive attitude. Ryan was sad that she and Rachel were in different houses, but they had many classes together, and they found time to catch up every day. Ryan did especially well in her first year flying class, and her professor, Leah Hart, reccomended that she play on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. She was invited to be a beater in her first year, a job that Ryan found similar to softball, a sport that she played. Ryan eagerly accepted the position, and she has been playing as a beater on the house team since her first year. She is a straight O student, and she spends a lot of her time writing, or practicing with her basketballs in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ryan can usually be found with her sister, or in a quiet place where she can study or write. Personality Ryan is a very down-to-earth and sweet person. She is nice and friendly to everyone that she meets, and she can tell right from wrong. She is extremely competitive, which can sometimes be a problem. She can be very aggressive and enthusiastic about the sports that she loves, but she doesn't display this very often. She tries to be friendly and helpful to everyone, and she loves making new friends and talking to new people. She is very loyal to all of her friends, and she is an honest and caring person. She thinks over the decisions that she makes very carefully, and she is an easy person to talk to. She has a great sense of humor, and she likes cracking jokes. Ryan loves writing, and it is another one of her hobbies. She can convincingly trade places with her twin sister, Rachel, and she likes pulling pranks with her, just as long as they are harmless. Ryan and Rachel are polar opposite twins, meaning that their personalities are very different. She hates being told that she can't do certain things because she's a girl, and she is ready to prove anyone who believes that wrong. She has a habit of snorting when she laughs, which she can't help. Looks Ryan has straight, blonde hair, which is usually pulled up into a ponytail. She has a very pale complexion, and she is of average height, standing at 5'5". She wears glasses because she is nearsighted, and she can't see well without them at all. She has bright, green eyes, and her appearance is exactly identical to her twin sister's. People often have a very difficult time trying to tell the two apart because they are so identical. Ryan is a tomboy, and she is very athletic and healthy, due to playing sports for all of her life. Wand Ryan's wand is 12 inches tall, and it is made of pine wood. It has a dragon heartsting core, and she got it in her first year at Ollivander's Wand Shop. Alliances *Rachel Oswin (BFF and twin sister) *Arthur Freeman (crush) *Bradley Charnwood *Most Ravenclaws Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Ryan is a half-blood witch. *Ryan is a Ravenclaw. *Ryan has been playing sports since a very young age. *Ryan is very intelligent. *Ryan plays basketball, softball, soccer, and Quidditch. *Ryan is currently a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. *Ryan is very skilled at riding a broom. *Ryan is extremely competitive. *Ryan knows a lot about sports. *Ryan is very beautiful. *Ryan is an excellent writer. *Ryan has an identical twin sister. *Ryan and her sister often trade places, and pretend to be each other. *Ryan is often mistaken for her sister. *Ryan is a tomboy. *Ryan has a good sense of humor. *Ryan is very friendly. *Ryan wears glasses because she is nearsighted. *Ryan has a habit of snorting when she laughs. *Ryan is talented at almost every sport. *Ryan's patronus is a tiger. Gallery Brain-A-Rooney4.png Steal-A-Rooney3.jpg SAR5.jpg LMTeamPic4.png 200.gif Ryan.gif LMTeam3.png image-E019_525DC3B2.jpg d2cr.jpg Liv.and.Maddie.S01E11.jpg Maddie_flirting.jpg 99e14885c7a28ffbbcd4c0d922c3d6803b807dd1.jpg maxresdefault-1.jpg 0fc4.jpg 500px-Maddie_promotional_pic_8.jpg Maddie_Userbox.jpg I_had_it_first.png Kang-A-Rooney_-_Clip_-_Liv_and_Maddie_-_Disney_Channel_Official.jpeg Brain-A-RooneyMaddie.png MaddieBracelet.png Maddie_Rooney_Front_Porch.jpg MaddiePromo.jpg MaddieRooney.png Maddie_promotional_11.png Maddie_promotional_13.png Maddie_promotional_pic_7.jpg Maddie.jpg Maddie_with_the_Fam2.jpg LivSchool2.jpg|Rachel, Ryan's twin sister liv and maddie.jpg|Ryan and Rachel LivMaddiePromo1.jpg Liv_and_Maddie_promotional_pic_8.png Liv_and_Maddie_promotional_pic_7.png Liv-And-Maddie-Season-2.jpg 2fd1aa6d-2fcd-4ef8-b783-e0d7f518c0cf_livandmaddie_poster.jpg emea_lam_img_gal_261.jpg emea_lam_img_char_character_maddie.jpg harry-potter-inspired-wood-wand-black-palm-ebony--UDU2Ny01OTYwNC4yNTYwNDI=.jpg|Ryan's wand RyanOswin.gif giphy-1.gif dove_cameron_hot_in_glasses_zKnI8grw.sized.jpg Cr_ditos.png tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo7_250.gif tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo6_250.gif tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo5_250.gif tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo3_250.gif tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo2_250.gif tumblr_n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo1_250.gif Tumblr n2aoftlfqA1tqmwnxo4 250.gif tiger_patronus_by_darksephiel-d4jto5j.png|Ryan's patronus, a tiger. Maddie_BAR_(1).jpg FAR20.jpg FAR11.jpg Dove_Cameron_61090.jpg 5ee747a7f5cc16611b6de14e50d6eb04.jpg|Ryan's owl, Twitter. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Female Category:Halfblood Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:American Category:Twin Category:Miramc22 Category:Fifteen Category:Quidditch Player Category:Beater Category:Dumbledore's Army Member